In many retail enterprises, a relatively large amount of product movement is driven by a relatively small number of products. Often times, all product, both “fast moving” and non-fast moving products are shipped and handled using the same types of containers, such as cardboard boxes. The products are removed from the boxes and placed on a shelf for display and purchase. The boxes may be discarded after the product has been removed.
Display containers have been proposed that allow for both shipping and display of product stored therein. For example, a shipping carton has been proposed that can be converted into a display by removing and discarding an upper portion of the carton and folding part of the remaining lower portion under the floor of the carton to form a base for tilting the carton.
Collapsible containers have also been proposed that are capable of reducing their cubic volume by collapsing their sides. For example, a collapsible container has been proposed that includes a base and four side walls upstanding from the base. The side walls are hinged to the base so that they may occupy positions in which the side walls upstand from the base or in which they overlie the base by folding the side walls inwardly relative to the base.